I Promise To Love You Forever
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: A Special Valentine's Day One-shot! - Ikuto Tsukiyomi dumped his girlfriend, Amu Hinamori, for another girl, Lulu. Amu's completely heart broken. Then, one day she sees him on a date with her. But, what happens when Amu tries to steal the man she loves back? And, how will Ikuto react to his ex-girlfriend chasing after him? Amuto!


_Kim: Hey guys! I'm back, and feeling healthy!_

_Amu: Yay! Good for you._

_Kim: Thanks Amu._

_Ikuto: Welcome back._

_Kim: Thanks Ikuto._

_Ikuto: You're welcome._

_Kim: So I have a surprise for you ALL! _

_Amu, Ikuto, and Kim (Together): HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_

_Ikuto: She will be giving you a Valentine's Day Special on this special day._

_Amu: That's right, a Valentine's one-shot!_

_Kim: This doesn't have to do we Angels V.S. Demons, it's a separate story and deals with a different topic and stuff._

_Amu: So I'm not an angel and Ikuto's not a demon._

_Ikuto: Yeah, I don't think we are, since Kim doesn't own us or Shugo Chara._

_Kim: I'm letting you off today, because it's Valentine's._

…

**A Valentine's One-shot**

**I Promise to Love You Forever**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Oh my god." Amu breathed.

"What?" Utau Hoshina, Amu's best friend, asked.

"It's…"

Utau measured where Amu was looking and looked in that direction. There was a boy of about eighteen with midnight blue hair. He was tall and obviously handsome.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah, that bastard."

Utau shook her head. Knowing Ikuto, he was a player. Ikuto was going to hear about this when he got home. She was going to tell him off. No one hurts her best friend and gets away with it.

"What happened, Amu?"

"He…"

"Just say it Amu… Amu, oh my god! Why are you crying?"

Indeed, the pinkette's eyes were full of tears. They were sliding down her face, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Oh, I'm crying."

"Of course you are, idiot! Come on, tell me what happened?"

Amu wiped her tears with her sleeve and sniffed. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this? She never acted like that.

"He, he dumped me."

"He _what!"_

As if saying it once was already painful and hurtful enough. Why must Utau make her say it again?

"He _dumped_ me._"_

"With who!"

"Lulu."

"Lulu? Great, that new girl at Easter?"

Amu nodded. She looked back over at Ikuto on the other side of the street. Suddenly a blonde girl with a clip in her hair appeared. Ikuto smiled, and his flirting could almost be heard from where Amu and Utau were standing.

"I just don't understand. Is it because I don't work at Easter or something? Is that it? Because I'm on the opposing side, the other company that is against Easter?"

"Amu, I don't think it's that at all. Look at Ikuto carefully. He doesn't look like he's enjoying himself."

Amu looked closer. In his eyes, his stare was obviously blank and they were filled with sorrow. His smile seemed forced, but only if you looked close enough. His flirting was effortless as always, but it all seemed different. It didn't have the usual Ikuto flair to it.

"Amu, I think what's best out of revenge is to go over there and ruin it for him and her."

Amu nodded. "Alright! I'll try my best, wish me luck Utau!"

"Good luck." Utau said, smiling. Inside, she really was wishing Amu good luck. This wasn't one of those worthless pep talks where she was thinking that Amu wasn't going to make it.

Amu walked across the street, not looking before she crossed. She was just too hopeful hoping that Ikuto was faking his love with Lulu. Maybe he still loved her, their love couldn't have just died out like that.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted, smiling.

_Beep, beep! _

"Move out of the way, little girl!"

_Shrrriikkk, slam!_

"Amu!"

Amu lay on the street bloody, and fragile looking but her smile was still plastered on her face. She heard her name and looked up at Ikuto. She smiled wider.

"Ikuto, you came for me."

"Amu, Amu, why didn't you look when you crossed the street? Why? Amu, please don't leave me. I, I love you." Ikuto said, his eyes wide. Inside he was scared. What if Amu died, he would lose his soul mate. A flashback happened right then.

"Ikuto, listen to me." Utau said, determined.

"What?" Ikuto asked, annoyed.

"True love comes only once, remember that. Sure, love comes every time, but _true _love comes. Don't let it slip out of your hands."

The flashback ended. Ikuto's worse nightmare had come true. He hadn't been able to protect her, his precious strawberry.

"Amu!" another voice joined them. He looked up, tears threatened to expose. Utau looked at Amu worried. Her purple eyes even more frightened. Utau was already crying.

Her tears were coming down in handfuls, like it was raining.

"No, no. Amu! Why? You were fine just a moment ago."

Amu strained to speak. She coughed up some blood that stained her shirt. "Ikuto, Utau, you guys. You both know I love you both. But, Ikuto, you know I love you more than a friend. I always thought you were my true love. The one for me."

"Amu, please don't say it like you're going to be leaving forever, and leave me."

"But Ikuto, I don't know if I will be able to survive to stay with you."

"Don't say that, you will. You will stay, I will be there when you wake up."

"Of course… of course…" Amu said, drifting in and out of her sleep.

"Amu, don't go to sleep yet. Please."

"I won't, if Ikuto stays here with me."

"I will, don't worry, until the end of time."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good… good bye Ikuto, Utau." Amu said, closing her eyes. By that time the ambulance had come and they hauled Amu onto a stretcher and put her in the car. They drove away so fast Ikuto didn't had time to say anything.

"Ikuto, what the hell was that about?" Lulu asked, flouncing up to Ikuto.

"We're done."

"What? What are you talking about? Don't you want Easter to become better?"

"I don't care about Easter. Hell, I don't care about you. I just lost someone that was important to me. Don't you see that?"

Lulu flinched. "Geez, you could've just told me that. Grumpy pants."

"Look here Lulu, you shut up. This is a personal business, why don't you just flounce on back to where you came from? We don't need you here. In fact, _no one _needs you here." Utau told Lulu, tears still spilling down her eyes.

"Fine, gosh." She said, and walked away.

Utau turned to Ikuto. Tears were already coming down from his eyes. Utau gasped, Ikuto had never cried this much before. Amu really _was _important to him…

**[Time Skip… Ikuto went to the hospital]**

"Visiting hours are over sir, unless you are a family member."

"I'm a family member."

The nurse didn't look so sure, but Ikuto smiled. The nurse blushed. "Go right on ahead."

At times like this, Ikuto was glad he had his charms and looks. In his hands, he was holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of strawberries dipped in chocolate, Amu's favorite. He looked for her room number, Room 406.

Room 404,405… there it was. 406, at the end of the hall. Ikuto knocked on the door and opened it slowly. It creaked on its hinges.

"Hi, Neko. Miss me?"

…

_Kim: Okay, all done! Hope you enjoyed that Valentine's special!_

_Ikuto: So who said that?_

_Amu: Probably me._

_Kim: Who knows? I put the end like that so the viewers could decide who said that._

_Amu: You're cruel, even on Valentine's Day._

_Kim: No, I just did this because I thought it would be nice if the viewers could just imagine the ending themselves._

_Ikuto: Whatever._

_Amu and Ikuto (Together): Please review for more stories like this! _

_Kim, Amu, Ikuto (Together): Happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
